The Twin Sister of Zero
by CherryBlossomGirl247
Summary: What if Zero had a twin sister? What if she went with him to sleep and woke up to see the disastrous future that Zero saw. This is the story of Zero's sister, Cipher.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Megaman series. I only own any OCs I make.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Huff, Huff. We have to hurry or they'll catch up to us!" a young blonde yelled to her companions. As she said that, a laser beam shot passed her. The beam barely missed her, singing her long ponytail at the end. They were being shot at by Pantheon soldiers with laser guns, their glowing eyes locking onto their target.

"CIEL, LOOK OUT!" someone shouted. Ciel then felt someone push her out of the way, and heard a bloodcurdling cry. Turning around, she saw a fallen man with brown hair and blood coming out of his head where he got shot.

"NO! TOMMY! YOU CAN'T DIE HERE! PLEASE!" Ciel screamed out to her dead comrade.

"Ciel!" Ciel turned around and saw a small cyber elf with pixelated wings yelling at her. The elf was similar in every way- both had blonde hair and wore a pink suit. "Please Ciel, we need to keep going! Don't let their deaths be in vain!" Ciel growled in frustration. Taking one last glance at Tommy, she turned her heel and continued running down the hallway with her remaining comrades, Milan and another soldier. Soon, they reached a great big door. "Ciel, I feel strong energy emanating from here. This must be the place." The cyber elf known as Passy exclaims. Milan sets the explosives in front of the door and the group hurries out of the way. In mere seconds, the door explodes, opening the entrance. The trio hurried inside, and what they saw awed them. Although most of the machinery was wrecked, some plant had begun to grow, covering the damaged electronics. In the middle of the room was a large cylindrical container. Inside were two partially damaged bodies, connected to the container with wires that protruded from their back. The one on the left had both its arm broken off, exposing the complex wiring inside it. The robot had a black jumpsuit with a red vest and red boots. It also had a black and red helmet with a green triangle in the middle of the headwear. Where its ears should be were replaced white and red triangular earpieces. Long, blonde hair cascaded down its back, glowing brightly from the little sunlight that came through the roof of the room. Next to it was a nearly identical version of it, but with minor differences. Instead of red and black, the robot had white jumpsuit and a lavender vest with lavender-colored boots. The helmet and earpieces were also identical to the first, only the color mimicked the second robot's color scheme-lavender and white. It also had long, blonde hair cascading down its back, but some of it also appeared beneath the helmet, giving it bangs. The purple robot had one arm and a leg missing. As Ciel stared in awe at the two, she was brought back to reality when the scuffle of shoes and laser beams came close by.

"Is this…?" Milan questioned as he stepped forward to the container. Suddenly, he was thrown back as by an invisible force field.

"It's protected!" Passy cried out. Soon, the enemy soldiers were in the room.

"Ciel! Behind that rock! I'll cover you!" the unnamed comrade shouted as he shot at the soldiers. Ciel, Passy, and Milan quickly ran behind the rubble to avoid being shot at. Just as they got to safety, the soldier who covered for them was shot in the head, ending his life. Ciel muffled back a scream as he fell to the ground. Soon, their hideaway broke and they were forced back near where the container held the two robots. Milan quickly stepped in front of Ciel and took three hits from the enemy. As he shot at them, the enemy soon killed him.

"MILAN!" Ciel screamed, "NO!" With no weapon at her side, Ciel could not protect herself from the coming onslaught. As she laid near Milan's stiff body, the soldiers came closer.

"Ciel!" Passy cried out, "You have to use my powers! There's no choice!" Ciel stared at Passy, grief and fear filling in her eyes.

"What?!" Ciel questioned, "Passy…if I do, you'll be…" Passy smiled sadly.

"Don't worry about me." Passy replied, "Remember, everyone is waiting for your safe return!" Ciel stared at Passy as the incoming soldiers loomed closer.

"Okay." Ciel decided, "Thank you." Ciel got up as Passy flew around her. As she gathered strength, Passy smiled back at Ciel.

"No." Passy said, "I should thank you, Ciel. Good-bye…" Just as she finished those words, Passy grew bright and charged at the force field.

"PASSSSYYYYY!" Ciel cried out as her best friend disappeared, long with the force field. Soon, the entire room was filled with light as the two reploids began to glow brightly. When the light faded, the red robot was standing up, all repaired. As he gazed at the enemy, his eyes fell on Ciel who was staring at him.

"Zero?" Ciel asked, "Please, help me." With no hesitation, Zero picked up Milan's gun next to him and began shooting at Pantheon enemies with accuracy. When he was done, no enemy was left standing. As Ciel stared at him in awe, a weak voice could be heard.

"Ze…ro." The soft voice said. Immediately, Zero snapped his head towards where the voice originated from. Ciel turned to where he saw and found a sad scene before her. The reploid that was next to Zero was lying on the floor, parts of it broken off. Although Passy's powers managed to restore its limbs, the reploid laid there, unable to move. Ciel bit her lower lip.

"Passy…" Ciel thought, "Her powers managed to heal Zero, but it wasn't enough for the other one. Passy's powers must have been too weak for two reploids." Zero remained silent, but as he passed Ciel, she could see sadness and fear in his eyes. When Zero reached the fallen reploid, he picked it up, gently.

As he held her, Ciel heard him mutter, "Cipher?" Suddenly, Pantheon soldiers were upon them.

"Zero!" Ciel cried out. Zero, while cradling Cipher in his arms, he shot at the soldiers with renewed strength. As he shot at them, he quickly ran out the door, with Ciel following closely behind. As they entered the hallway, new enemies ambushed them. Zero quickly disposed of them, but as he continued onward, he heard Ciel scream, "Zero!" He turned and saw Ciel stuck in a sticky web, created by a robotic spider who was looming near her. As Zero shot the spider down, Ciel eventually freed herself from the web. Nodding slightly to Ciel, Zero continued to eradicate the foes while keeping his grip at the limp reploid. As she ran, Ciel wondered who the second reploid was and why Zero seemed so protective of it. As they ran and dodged enemy attacks, Ciel noticed that bright orbs began to surround Cipher. "Those must be Cyber-elfs!" Ciel thought, "But why are they surrounding Cipher?" Ciel shook that thought of her heard as they reached a dead end. "What?! It's a dead end…What should we do?" Ciel asked. Just as she finished saying that, the ground beneath gave away and Ciel fell, screaming. Quickly, Zero jumped down and grabbed Ciel, shifting a little to ensure that both Cipher and Ciel remained undamaged. When they reached ground, Ciel detached herself from Zero's arm and turned to face him. "You…Thank you." Ciel thanked him. As Ciel surveyed the area they were in, she muttered, "This place must be a prehistoric laboratory. If we can find a Trans Server, then we may be able to get back to the Resistance Base." As she walked towards the end of the hallway, Zero followed her, carefully carrying Cipher. Cipher's arms were around Zero's neck loosely. Soon, they were stopped because of rubble blocking their way. "How nice." Ciel said sarcastically, "This passageway has collapsed in. Shall we go back?" Just as she walked the other way, the room began to shake violently.

"Stay back!" Zero yelled. Suddenly, two gigantic hands broke through the rubble. It snatched Ciel and grabbed Cipher, pushing back Zero, hard. Groaning, Zero could hear the yells of Ciel getting quieter. Quickly, Zero sped towards them. When he arrived he saw Ciel and Cipher in the hands of a giant Golem bot, hovering in mid-air.

"Zero! No! Run!" Ciel cried out, "You can't damage this thing with a buster!" Growling, Zero shot at the machine despite Ciel's warning. Like she said, the Buster did no damage to the enemy.

"Rats!" Zero yelled as his attempt did nothing.

"Ze…ro…" Cipher whispered out. Zero turned to Cipher who was reaching out towards him in the robot's hand. "You…need the Z…Saber…Ze…ro." Immediately after saying those words, Cipher fell limp. Anger rose inside Zero as he growled at the giant robot. Suddenly, one of the screens in the room lit up. A strange insignia was on it.

"Huh?" Zero said in surprise. The screen glowed bright for a moment, and suddenly threw out a handle. Immediately as it hit the ground, the handle glowed and turned into a laser sword.

 _"_ _...USE THIS…ZERO…"_ the screen spoke.

"Who are you?!" Zero questioned.

 _"_ _HURRY…YOU HAVE TO SAVE THEM… DON'T WASTE TIME…"_ After saying that, the screen went black. Hesitantly, Zero picked up the saber. Once he did, Zero felt familiar with this weapon, as if he always had it. Clearing his mind, Zero slashed at the Golem. Immediately, the robot split into two clean pieces and exploded. Zero ran over to Ciel and Cipher and covered them as the explosion expanded. When the explosion was gone, Zero got up from the ground and slowly picked up Cipher, relied filling his face when he saw that the reploid was alright. Patting her skirt, Ciel stood up from the ground and looked at Zero.

"I can't believe you were able to destroy a Golem…" Ciel said in awe, "We were right. You ARE Zero, the legendary reploid!" Zero looked at Ciel in confusion.

"Zero…? Is that my name?" he asked, "Ugh, I can't remember…" Zero gripped Cipher tighter. "All I can remember is Cipher…just her name… I don't even know who she really is. But she's important to me, that much I know."

"Just relax for a moment. You have hibernation sickness." Ciel said. "It's a wonder how you still managed to remember her name after just waking up." Ciel expression turned into a sad face. "I'm sorry for forcing you to wake up. And… Thank you for saving me. My name is Ciel. I'm a scientist." Ciel looked around. "Let's go to our base, before more enemies arrive."

"What if I'm not the Zero you were talking about?" Zero asked. Ciel stared at Zero.

"You proved to me that you are Zero when you saved me from the Golem, plus…" Ciel looked down at Cipher who was still unconscious. "She cried out your name right? The name… Zero." Ciel turned and walked to the door that was revealed when the Golem exploded. "If we take her back, the medics will be able to help Cipher." She told Zero. At the mention of the information, Zero eyes glowed slightly and he walked towards Ciel. Smiling, Ciel entered the doorway with Zero close behind her. When he entered the room, Zero saw a beige colored machine, slightly worn out, in the middle of the room. "We're in luck. The Trans Server is still active." Ciel told Zero. She walked near the machine and pointed. "All you have to do is press this button and then you can go back to our Resistance Base. Let's go!" Ciel quickly jumped on the machine and pressed the glowing button. Immediately, she disappeared, leaving Zero alone. Carefully shifting so she wouldn't get her, Zero carried Cipher up to the Trans Server. He pressed the button, and the server hummed to life. Just as they began to disappear, Zero heard a Cipher's soft voice.

"Zero…" Cipher held out her wobbly hand, in which Zero gently grabbed it. When he did, a small image into his mind. Smiling slightly, he kissed the top of Cipher's head.

"Don't worry." He whispered, "I'll protect you… my little sister." Then, the reploids disappeared from the room, and the silence took over once more.

 **Hi Guys! As you guys saw in the summary, this will be a story where Zero had a twin sister. This story happens to be the second fanfiction I wrote as of right now so just bare with me. Also, if you're interested in this story, I also wrote another one which is also my first fanfiction. The other story is called The Three Worlds and the Heroes. Check it out if you're interested. See you next time!**


	2. To the Base and the Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman Zero. I only own my OC, Cipher**

 **Chapter 2**

"Welcome to our Resistance Base, Zero." Ciel welcomed when Zero entered the base. "This is a shelter for injured Reploids who are suspected of being Mavericks." Suddenly, the door behind Ciel opened and reploids in medical garbs walked in. They immediately rushed over to where Cipher was in Zero's arms. Zero took a step back, clutching Cipher tightly. Out of the corners of is eyes, he noticed two small, glowing orbs around him. Unable to see what the orbs were, Zero focused his attention on the reploids in front of him who tried to pry Cipher off of him. Growling, Zero hand reached down to his Z Saber when he heard "Wait!" Keeping his hand on the saber's handle, he turned and looked at Ciel who was walking calmly towards him. "It's alright Zero." Ciel reassured him, "These are our medics. I promise, they won't harm her." After staring at them for some time, Zero released his hand from the handle and carefully handed Cipher over to the medics. As he did, his eyes sent a warning to them that if Cipher was harmed, there would be hell to pay. As they carried Cipher out of the room, the two glowing orbs did as well. One of the medics who noticed quickly got out two glass container. With speed and accuracy, he caught the orbs inside the container and handed them to and attendee, whispering instructions to him. After nodding, the attendee headed the opposite way the medics were walking and exited the room. When everything was quiet again. Ciel turned to face Zero. "We have fought hard to survive so please forgive them…" Ciel said, "It is part of their job to fix up an injured reploid as fast as possible, no questions asked." Ciel smiled sadly. "However, we know that the end is coming… But that's why we have been looking for you. You are our last hope." Ciel began to walk around the room, speaking as she did. "Most of us think that Zero is nothing but a fantasy. However, a few still believed in your existence and have looked for you… although they probably never guessed that there was yet another reploid that was put into hibernation with you." Ciel suddenly stopped walking and face Zero. "Cipher… the reploid who looks almost identical to you… another legendary reploid that has been turned into nothing but a fantasy." Ciel's blue eyes began to sparkle as she stared at Zero. "Although your memories have been disarrayed due to the hibernation, you probably know who she is right? Cipher… she's your twin sister… from long ago." Zero nodded, and Ciel smiled. "I knew it. There has never been a reploid in existence who bares just similarity to one another. Truly… you and Cipher are unique. You two are the legendary reploids who fought with X to save the world from a 100 years ago." Zero grimaced slightly.

"X…? That name sounds familiar." Zero muttered. Ciel, who did not hear what Zero said, continued on.

"X… That legendary reploid is still alive and he's trying to retire all of us." Zero stared at her, confused.

"X is trying to… retire you…?" Zero asked. Ciel nodded sadly.

"His plans have already begun. Many innocent reploids are being retired as we speak… We need your help. Our future depends on you two… Please help us…" Zero stared into Ciel's eyes. Although they seemed genuine, Zero noticed that she was also holding back information. As circumstance has it, he could deny help to her. Zero need to stop any more innocent reploids from being retire. But then, there was Cipher. Even though his memories were gone, Zero knew that he couldn't risk his twin any more danger. After thinking deeply, Zero came to a conclusion. With conviction, he turned to Ciel.

"Ok… I'll help. But no matter what, Cipher can not help. At most, she can only do a mission as long as there are no dangers. She can't follow me when I go on a mission. Make sure no harm comes to Cipher." Although Ciel momentarily frowned, she smiled again.

"I understand… although it may take longer, it should still work. I will make sure Cipher doesn't get hurt." Ciel smiled even wider. "Thank you… It's like a dream come true. Now… with your help… I think I can save everyone. I have something I need to ask of you. Please talk to me, when you are ready. For now… why don't you go visit your sister? She should be down the hallway through the door behind me." With a nod, Zero left the room, leaving Ciel alone. Ciel frowned once more and began to mutter to herself. "Will this work…? Without Cipher by his side, can he win…?"

Following Ciel's directions, Zero entered the medical room with ease. Surveying the room, his eyes fell on Cipher who was fast asleep on a small cot. Carefully, he crept towards his younger sister. Taking her hand, he squeezed it. Cipher kept sleeping, a smiled painted on her pale face. Her long, dark eyelashes laid still on her eyes. A small blush of red was seen around her cheeks. As Zero stared, he realized that although they were twins, each had their own unique features. Cipher was more feminine, because she was a made to be a female, but she also displayed great strength when she tried to tell Zero about the Z Saber. Zero was made to be sturdier, better for battles. But he always came out cold whenever he spoke with people. Zero vaguely recalled that Cipher was always crying to him whenever she got a scratch, and he'd always laugh. Smiling, he gently parted away Cipher's hair which had laid across her face. Her helmet was off, exposing her head. Careful not to wake her up, Zero left the room. Just as he did, Cipher's fingers began to move, and her head moved from side to side on the cot. Her eyes fluttered opened, revealing her emerald green eyes. Confused, Cipher whispered "Zero?"

 **Cipher wakes up. What will Zero do now? Until next time! R &R!**


	3. The Troubles of a Brother and a Sister

**Me: Hey Guys! Another new chapter. I'm sorry for the late update. I had everything ready, but it got deleted. That's why it's sorta short.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman Zero. I only own my OC, Cipher.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

When he entered the room he was previously in, he saw that Ciel was still there, lost in thought. As he approached her, Ciel snapped back into reality and smiled at him. "Are you ready…?" she asked. Zero nodded, and she continued. "Now listen. What I want to ask you is if you'd try and do something that no one has been able to do so far… I want you to destroy the Disposable Center, where they retire our comrades one after another… Even while I speak, they may be retiring a reploid who is wrongly suspected of being a Maverick. To prevent any additional loss of Reploid life, please destroy the enemy facility…" After a long silence, Zero nodded in consent. "Great!" Ciel said, "Now, we just need you to-" Ciel never finished her words when they heard shouting from outside.

"Please! You have to rest, your body hasn't-"

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?! WHERE AM I?! ZERO! WHERE ARE YOU?!" The door slide opened and revealed where the shouts originated from. Two nurses were trying to hold back a struggling Cipher. Cipher's blonde was in a mess, part of it covering half her face. Her emerald-colored eyes had a scared look in them. When she saw Zero, her face became filled with relief and happiness. Slipping through the medics' grasps, she flung herself at Zero. "Big brother!" she cried out, "You're here!" Zero, though surprised, opened his arms to catch Cipher. When he caught her, Cipher began to hug him. "Zero! Where are we? How long have we been asleep? Where's X?" As much as he wanted to tell her, Zero couldn't, especially about X. Although he couldn't remember X, Zero could recall that his sister cared deeply for him. Patting her head, Zero tried to answer the best he could.

"We are at a place known as the Resistance Base. We've been in hibernation for 100 years. X… he's not here. I'm not sure where he is." He shot a look at Ciel, indicating that he didn't want to tell Cipher about X. Ciel nodded, understanding his reasons. Carefully prying her off, Zero held Cipher at arm's length. "Cipher, I have to go somewhere. Just stay here, they'll protect you." Cipher's eyes grew big.

"N..NO!" she cried, "NO! Take me with you! If I'm not there, then-"

"CIPHER!" Cipher stopped speaking and began to cry. Sighing, Zero held her sister close. "Look, I'll be fine. Right now, you haven't fully recover yet. I promise, I'll be back before you know it."

Sniffling, Cipher asked, "Promise?" Zero smiled.

"Promise." Cipher, after giving him one last hug, went back with the medics to the medical room. Cipher took one last look at her brother before the door closed behind them. Sighing, Zero turned to surprised Ciel. "I'm sorry about Cipher. She can be a little emotional sometimes." Ciel smiled back.

"I understand. Now, let's head to the Trans Server room. You'll get to the center faster." With that, Ciel walked to a door. Once it opened, the blonde beckoned Zero to follow her. Taking one last glance at where Cipher left, he followed Ciel.

 **Cipher's POV**

Twirling the blonde hair around her finger, Cipher sighed heavily. When she had woken up, Cipher had vaguely remembered being in a laboratory, then in robot's giant hand. After she blacked out, the blonde reawaken to find herself in some sort of medical room. Then, Cipher saw people she didn't recognize. She fled the room, with the people pursuing her. As she ran, Cipher kept thinking of the name that always protected and loved her. "Zero…" the reploid thought. Though the strange eventually caught up to her, Cipher had found her brother. Sighing once more, the reploid laid flat on her bed. The room she was given was nice and tidy, with a bathroom and everything. The only thing Cipher would have changed was the room's color. Instead of blue, she would have painted purple. Cipher never knew why she liked this color, but it made her happy. Scowling, the blonde thought about the encounter with her brother. After years of hibernation, Cipher was happy to see Zero again. But once again, her brother treated like a baby. "I can take care of myself you know…" Cipher thought hotly. But that was just how her brother acted. Besides, if she didn't want to be treated as a baby, the reploid shouldn't have acted as one. Then Cipher thought of the times before they were put to sleep. Smiling, the blonde remembered when she scolded Zero and X when they broke something they shouldn't have. "…X…" The name made her sad. X was Zero's best friend. He was also her hero, right after her brother of course. "When will I see him again…?" Cipher thought. "I'm sure he's dying to see me. After all, we weren't in a serious relationship for nothing…"

* * *

 **Cipher's was in a relationship with X. How will Zero be able to comprehend it Cipher can't leave the base under her brother's request. Can she find a way around it? Or will she change her stubborn brother's mind? Until next time!**


	4. A Sister's Plan and a Brother's Wrath

**Hey Guys! Another new chapter! Sorry this one's a little late. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Note: Zero maybe slightly OOC in this chapter. But this is how I would see him as with a sibling.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Cipher's POV**

After a couple of minutes, Cipher decided to explore around. "It's better than sitting in that room doing nothing." As she headed out the door, the female reploid noticed something glowing out of the corners of her eyes. Looking towards the source of the light, Cipher saw a faint glowing orb. Examining it, she saw a small girl with pixelated wings floating emitting the light. The small elf had a small pink hat with a red cross on it and a pink dress. She, based on its appearance, had straight blonde hair cascading down its back. Fluttering rather weakly, Cipher noted how tired she looked. Slowly, she walked to it. The elf, instead of backing away, fly to her. Cipher reached out her hand which the elf flew onto. Gently cuddling her, the reploid could hear small static noises from it. "Hey…are you alright?" The elf made more prominent static sounds, but this time, Cipher could understand her.

 _"_ _So tired…so hungry…You are warm…very warm…"_ Cradling the elf, Cipher started to run around to find help for her. As she did, the reploid noticed the light beginning to fade from the elf as her eyes started to droop down. Panicking, Cipher tried to keep the elf awake by talking to her.

"Umm…What's your name? I don't really want to call you 'little girl' all the time." The elf looked sleepily at Cipher.

 _"_ _Lippie…is my name…What…is yours…?"_ Cipher looked at the elf as she ran.

"My name is Cipher." The elf smiled weakly.

 _"_ _Cipher…What a…pretty name…"_ Immediately, Cipher saw a young girl with a white stuffed cat doll walking around. She had long, straight blonde hair and flat white disks for ears. Her pink dress reach down to her knees which was covered with black leggings. The girl had sky blue eyes and brown boots. Cipher ran up to the girl. "Excuse me! Can you help me?" The girl turned to look at her when she saw the Lippie in Cipher's hand. Widening her eyes, the girl stared at it.

"Oh my! What happened to her?!" Cipher opened her mouth to answer, when the girl scooped Lippie out of her hand. "Poor thing! Don't worry, I'll help you!" With that, the girl quickly ran away. Shocked, Cipher shook her head and followed the girl. After a little ways, the reploid saw her go through the door at the end of the hallway. Opening the door, she saw the girl put Lippie into a small container. Putting in some crystals, she pushed a button and the container started glow. Satisfied, the girl turned around and saw Cipher. "Oh! It's you!" The girl ran up to the reploid. "Thanks to you, she'll be alright!" She smiled brightly at Cipher. Cipher led out a breath.

"Thank you, um…" The girl giggled.

"It's Alouette!" Cipher smiled at her.

"Thank you Alouette. My name is Cipher." Alouette stared at the girl.

"Cipher…? Oh! You must be one of the legendary twin reploid from 100 years ago Big Sister Ciel was talking about!" Cipher frowned slightly.

"Legendary twin reploids…what does she mean…?" Suddenly, Cipher could hear small static sounds from the container. Quickly running over to it, she saw Lippie energetically flying around. Alouette walked over and giggled.

"Lippie's all better now!" With that, the girl press the button on the container once more. The container turned off and the top opened, letting the Cyber-elf free. Lippie flew around happily. Then, she floated near Cipher.

 _"_ _Thank you Cipher. From this day forward, I am in your debt. I will follow wherever you go."_ Touched by her kindness, Cipher at Lippie. Suddenly, the reploid felt a poke behind her. Turning around, she saw Alouette holding out a small bag to her.

"Here. These are E-crystals. These can be used to feed Cyber-elfs, like Lippie." Thanking her, Cipher walked out the room with Lippie, putting the bag in her vest. She then continued to explore the place.

 **After an hour…**

"Man…there sure are a lot of people." Cipher thought. The reploid, while exploring, had encountered the many residents of the base. After saying her good byes to a soldier, Cipher found herself in front of a familiar door. "Huh…this is the room that Zero was in." Cipher entered the room and saw a familiar blonde woman speaking with a frantic soldier. Both were so absorbed in their conversation, they hadn't seen Cipher come in. As Cipher walk in, she heard their conversation.

"Ciel…! The train will leave soon if we don't do something! This maybe our only chance to it!" The soldier whispered. Ciel shook her head.

"We can't!" Ciel whispered back. "Without Zero here, we don't have a chance." The soldier looked confused.

"Wait…what about his sister, Cipher? I know that Zero said she can't any missions, but this is urgent! We may never see that train again!" Cipher, having heard her name, decided to speak up.

"Umm…Excuse me." Both Ciel and the soldier snapped their heads to Cipher's directions. Clearing her throat, Cipher continued, "I couldn't help hearing that I can be of help?" Ciel shook her head.

"No. I promised your brother that you wouldn't go on any mission with possible dangers. This one is full of enemies." Cipher sighed.

"Listen, from what you're saying, this mission is really important. My brother may be really skilled, but he's no god. Even Zero has a limit. Who knows when he'll be back?" Ciel bit her lower lip.

"…No. I made up my mind. The train won't be leaving anytime soon and I trust Zero to be back soon." With that, the Ciel left the room. Cipher groaned angrily.

"Ugh…! Why does no one trust me with anything?! I'm not helpless you know!" Suddenly, the reploid heard a voice.

"I believe you." Cipher turned around and saw that it was the soldier that Ciel was talking to moments ago. He adjusted his goggles before continuing. "…You are one of the legendary reploid that fought in the war a hundred years ago. There's no way you don't have some experience in battles. History says you fought with Zero and X in the front lines." Images began to appear in Cipher's head as he continued. One in particular was when she, X, and Zero fought with Sigma. Snapping back to reality, the Reploid raised an eyebrow at the soldier.

"So, in other words…" The man took a white gun similar to Zero's and held it out to her.

"…It means you're more than qualified to take part in this war." Cipher smiled before she took the gun.

"Well…what are we waiting for?" Nodding, the soldier led her out the room to the Trans Server. When they arrived, the room was empty.

"Perfect. Now, all I have to do is set the coordinates and you'll be ready to go." The soldier said. As he typed in some numbers in the machine, Cipher put her newly acquired gun onto her belt when she noticed a white handle. Curious, the reploid took the handle into her hand. Immediately, it hummed to life and produced a glowing red blade.

"This is…" Cipher whispered. Her sword was nearly identical to Zero's Z Saber. The only difference was the color of the blade. A strange feeling of nostalgia came onto her as she continued to hold the saber. Suddenly, the soldier stopped typing and said, "There, it's done." He turned and gave her a small bag and explained, "These are explosives. You'll need these to destroy the train." Taking a breath, Cipher stepped onto the Trans Server. As she started to disappear, she gave one last look to the soldier. "Be careful. And come back in one piece, got it?" The soldier said before he saluted her.

"Thank you. Don't worry, I'll be back safe and sound." The female reploid said before she closed her eyes and disappeared. When Cipher reopened her eyes, she saw herself at the abandoned station. "Let's get started." Without hesitation, the female reploid sped into the darkness of the area.

 **Meanwhile…**

 **Zero's POV**

After defeating Aztec Falcon and saving the reploid soldier, Zero arrived back at the base via the Trans Server. When he stepped of the machine, Zero felt was wrong, terribly wrong. Though he didn't what it was, a sense of dread filled within him. When the reploid exited the Trans Server room, he saw Ciel frantically talking with some other reploids. Curious, he walked towards them and was able to hear bits of the conversation. "Western corridor…with a cyber-elf. Cipher…around here somewhere." When he heard his sister's name, Zero suddenly realized what the dread was inside him. When the reploid got near the group, he saw the soldiers freeze up. Ciel, who saw them tense up, turned around and jumped a couple steps. "Z…Zero!" Ciel stuttered out. The red armored male raised gave a worried expression to her.

"I couldn't help but over hear Cipher's name. Is she alright?" Ciel laughed nervously.

"O…Of course! It's just that, the base is quite big and people can get lost in it quite easily. People haven't seen Cipher in a while, so we sent some people to check the area. I'm sure she's-" Ciel was cut off when a panting soldier came up to them.

"Ciel! We checked all around the base! She's not there. We checked the records on the Trans Server and found that someone used it the last couple of minutes. We believe that it was Ci-" Ciel shushed the reploid to stop talking. But Zero had heard enough to put the pieces together.

"Ciel…Where exactly is Cipher? I don't give me any crappy lies. I want the truth, NOW." Zero whispered angrily. Ciel flinched slightly at Zero's sudden harsh tone. The woman fidgeted as she tried to answer.

"Uh…well…" Zero snapped.

"CIEL! WHERE THE HELL IS MY SISTER?!" The reploid yelled. Ciel cowered back as she saw terrible look in his eyes. "DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT I SAID?! CIPHER WAS NOT TO BE PUT UNDER **ANY** DANGERS!" As she struggled under his glare, a voice was heard.

"WAIT! Don't blame Ciel! She doesn't know!" Both people looked and saw reploid with blue goggles and brown hair. "Ciel didn't send Cipher on this mission. I did." Ciel looked thoroughly shocked.

"Martin! But I said-!" Martin shook his head.

"I know what you said! But this mission was too important to mess up. Zero was still out and Cipher was just sitting here! She can fight! She's not a legendary reploid for nothing you know!" Ciel opened her mouth to speak when suddenly, Zero launched himself at Martin.

"Zero! Stop it!" Ciel tried to pry Zero off Martin, but the female was pushed away. Grabbing the scruff of his shirt, Zero growled at Martin.

"Do you have any idea what you did?! Cipher is out there, ALONE, with no one to help her!" Martin didn't flinch. Instead, he looked bravely at Zero.

"I sent her there because not only was this mission important, but because I believe in her. Maybe you don't remember, but history dictated that Cipher fought in the front lines of the war 100 years ago. In some battles, she fought alone and won." As he said that, Zero saw an image of his sister slashing Mavericks with her saber, a tired but determined look in her eyes. Coming back to reality, Zero realized his hands were shaking slightly. The reploid let go of Martin and turned the other way. Ciel stared and him and saw tears begin to run down his face.

"…I did this not only to protect her physically, but mentally as well. There's only so much a person can. Even a reploid has their limits. I don't want my baby sister to be broken from this war just after she finished her first…" Ciel gently laid her hand on Zero's shoulder as Martin stared at him. Finally, Martin spoke up.

"Look, if we don't finish this war soon, Cipher will be dragged it on anyways. It's better to enlist her help and end this war so that she doesn't have to suffer later on. I really do believe in her." Zero wiped the stray tears on his face and looked at Martin.

"…Where did she go?" Martin thought for a moment.

"…Cipher was sent on a train to destroy it. This will break the enemy's supply line and give us a better chance at winning this war. If you hurry, you should be able to get on the train and help her before it leaves." Zero nodded and headed to the Transe Server room.

"…Then that's where I'll go."

* * *

 **After calming down, Zero's off to help his sister. Has he come to terms with his sister's duties? Or has he continued to see Cipher as a helpless sister? Will he be able to reach Cipher and help her? Or will something bad happen to Cipher before Zero reaches her. Until next time.**

 **R &R Guys! Until Next Time!**


	5. Cyber Elves and The Necklace

**Hey Guys! Another chapter is up! I'm REALLY sorry about that unplanned hiatus I took! School's been rough lately so I haven't been able to update this story. I hope you guys like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman Zero or any of its series.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

As the Cipher shot the Reploid down, she panted in exhaustion. "Damn it! That's what I get for thrusting myself into battle after just waking up." Cipher cursed at herself. After arriving, the female Reploid was met with waves of enemy soldiers, all who were quite easy to defeat. However, the mass of them seems endless, and the numbers kept adding. Scowling, Cipher surveyed the area she was in. Suddenly, a large wrecking ball came out her, and Cipher barely missed it. The ball hit the debris she was hiding behind with a large crash, exploding dust everywhere. Coughing, Cipher saw that the enemy was a tall machine with a glowing orb in the middle. Smirking, she sprinted behind it and slashed at it. Though it did not break, the machine revealed the glowing orb-it's weak point. Slashing one more time at the exposed orb, the machine exploded. Clearing away the smoke, Cipher noticed a small cyber-fairy floating around. Smiling, she held out her hand in which the elf flew onto. She lifted her hand up to a small cluster of elves who were flying near her. After going some ways, the female reploid had found these creatures in some containers or in the enemies' shattered bodies. She also discovered that they seem quite attracted to her, some even flying towards the reploid, fluttering excitedly and with great joy. Although she could not understand why they follow her, Cipher was quite content with them, like a mother with her children. Then, Lippie to her.

 _"_ _Cipher, I think I hear the train!"_ Running quickly to the next room with the cyber-elves, Cipher saw what Lippie said was true. However, the train was a bit a distance away from her, and there was a large hole between them as well. Cursing, Cipher took a couple steps back before sprinting toward the train, jumping at the last second and latching onto the ladder located on the back of the machine. As she began to climb it, Cipher suddenly heard someone yell at her.

"CIPHER!" Looking back, her eyes widened shock when she saw who it was.

"Zero?! What are you doing here?!" Zero, who was running towards, jumped as Cipher caught him with her free arm.

"What are **YOU** doing here?! I told you to stay at the base!" Zero scolded as they climbed on top of the train. Cipher scoffed.

"Me, stay at the base while you risk your life? No, I wasn't going to let that happen. Zero, listen! I can take care of myself. I'm not helpless anymore you know!" Zero sighed.

"Yes, I know. That's why I'm not yelling at you anymore. But, I figured you can use some help. After all, you're still my baby sister." Zero said softly. Cipher's eyes soften, and she playfully punched him in the arm.

"I'm not a baby you know? Besides, we're both Reploids! I don't think we can babies even if we wanted to…" Both reploids laughed when Cipher realized something. "Zero…I came on this mission, but why are we here? I sorta went without anyone telling me what we're getting…" Just then, Ciel's voice ranged out from a transmitter on Zero's belt.

"You're here to save the Cyber-elf on the transport train." Cipher yelped out as Zero laughed at her. Cipher, after her initial shock, pouted a little.

"Not funny!" Cipher yelled. Ciel continued speaking.

"Sorry…but we must focus on this mission. We have to hurry and save the elf before it reaches its destination. There's no doubt they'll abuse its power!" Just then, the train began to move, quickly speeding up as it gained momentum. "Oh no! Please Zero, Cipher, save the Cyber-Elf!" Nodding to each other, the twins ran across the top of the speeding train to the head of it. However, they were met with resistance when bug-like machines intercepted them, spewing balls of electric energy at them. Moving perfectly in sync with one another, Zero and Cipher dodged the attacks and retaliated, slashing at the robots. Throughout the whole time they were fighting, Zero once again noticed the glittering orbs that surrounded his sister, but he had not the time to ask of it right now. The Reploid made a mental note to ask her later. Eventually, the duo reached the engine room where they were met by a reploid in a large, red spherical machine. Knowing there was not much time left, the two split up, Zero taking the left and Cipher on the right. Zero shot the machine with his gun with Cipher using her gun as well. The machine, unable to keep up with the two, began to discharge electricity. Then, the two ended it by slashing with their Z-Sabers. The machine exploded, and the train slowly halted to the stop. Opening the door with his foot, Zero, helped Cipher out as she carried a container of the Cyber-Elf that was inside the machine. Loosening the lid, Cipher set the Elf free who danced happily around her the other Cyber-elves. Zero stared at his sister.

"…Cipher, why is there so many Cyber-elves around you?" The female shrugged as she cuddled with one of them.

"I'm not sure, but they seemed attracted to me. But I don't mind. Honestly, I think they're adorable. Just then, Ciel spoke through the transmitter.

"Thank you, Zero and Cipher. This mission was a success because of you. I really appreciate all your help…" With that, Ciel cut off. Zero and Cipher saw a Trans-Server nearby and proceeded to return back to the base.

…

When they returned, Ciel and Martin waited for them. "See Ciel, I told you Cipher could do it." Martin said with a smirk. Ciel smiled.

"Yes, but that's because Zero was with her. They truly are incredible together." Walking up to Zero and Cipher, Ciel bowed he head slightly. "Thanks to you, the abducted Cyber Elf was rescued and the enemy supply lines have been cut off. Thank you very much. We owe all this to you two. The cyber elf you rescued is still a child, but she is unique and will learn an awesome ability when she grows up. Please, raise her with love and care…" Just then, Ciel noticed the abundance of Cyber elves that surrounded Cipher. "Oh my! Where did all these Cyber elves coe from? I was sure there was only one of the train…" Cipher shook her head.

"No, you were right. I found these other elves when I was on the mission. For some odd reason, they're all attached to me." Ciel frowned slightly as she closed her eyes, trying to think.

"Hmm…There were two Cyber elves when Zero brought you here. I had a soldier bring them to Alouette. She is quite an expert on Cyber elves and is friends to some of them. But, to be honest, I never seen such love and adoration these elves give off on you. I think there's something more about you then meets the eye…" Ciel opened her eyes and smiled again.

"But for now, let's leave it at that. Why don't you go to Alouette and let her check the elves? Zero, you can go with her too." As they left, Martin called out to them.

"Ah…wait." Turning back, the Reploids saw Martin run up with them. "Here, this is yours Cipher. One of the doctors gave this to me when they couldn't find you. Apparently, it was around your neck when they brought you to the medical room." Taking the item, Cipher noticed that the gem was a purple butterfly on top of a pink flower. The flower looked oddly familiar to her, but Cipher couldn't figure out why. Martin saw what Cipher was staring at and smiled. "If you're wondering, that flower's called a cherry blossom. It was widely renowned for its beauty and tranquility in Japan. Both reploids and humans alike enjoy viewing them. Also, Japanese people called them sakuras." Cipher suddenly saw an image of a man with black hair handing this necklace to her.

 _This symbol…is my eternal love for you. May you keep it with you, my love."_ Shaking her head, Cipher put the necklace around her neck and thanked Martin before leaving with Zero to see Alouette, the words of the man still in her mind. As soon as the door closed, Martin bid his farewells and left as well, leaving Ciel alone. Ciel frowned once more, as if trying to figure something out.

"Hmm…There hasn't been such a thing like this every happening before. Alouette is the closest comparison, but even then, it doesn't come close to what Cipher has. Just what is it that makes the Cyber elves act like this? Wait, could those rumors be true…? Is Cipher… **that Reploid?** But, she's Zero sister! That can't be true…unless…they aren't siblings at all…" Deep in her thoughts, Ciel did not see when pink butterflies flew past her, flying in the direction where Cipher and Zero were heading.

* * *

 **The attraction of the Cyber elves...that necklace...What does this have to do with Cipher? What does Ciel mean when she said Zero and Cipher may not be siblings at all? Just what was that image Cipher? Is this connected to anything? What do those butterflies mean? Until Next Time...**

* * *

 **chixjack: I'm glad you liked it! I hope you aren't upset about my late update!**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	6. Visions and Transformations

**Hey Everyone! Another chapter is out! Sorry about the late update! With school and life, I was only able to update certain stories at a time. Any who, hope you enjoy this one!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mega Man series. Just my OCs.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wow! You brought in so many more Cyber-Elves!" Aluoette cried gleefully as she examined one that resembled a dog. Following Ciel's words, Zero and Cipher decided to pay a visit with the playful child. Although this was Zero's first meeting with her, Cipher was already acquainted with the girl. Lippie sat on Cipher's shoulder, tired from flying around. Then, she noticed that Cipher was injured on her arm. Flying down, Lippie used her magic to heal the Reploid's cut. As she did so, Aluoette suddenly cried out.

"Ah! Don't!" Startled, both Cipher and Zero watched as the girl suddenly grabbed Lippie. "Don't! If you do, you'll disappear!" Then, she noticed that Cipher's arm was healed, but the elf was still there. "Huh? Why are you...?" Lippie slipped from Aluoette's hand as she once again rested on Cipher's shoulder.

 _"You were afraid that I would disappear after I used my ability, correct? Have no fear, I was within Cipher's grace, so I shall not die."_ Confused themselves, Cipher and Zero looked at each other before the female turned to Lippie.

"Lippie? What do you mean my grace?" She asked. Lippie thought for a moment.

 _"Hm...I cannot really explain it. But, if we Cyber-Elves are within close proximity with you, we do not suffer the consequences of using our abilities. You see, when a Cyber-Elves perform their duties, such as healing or an upgrade, they disappear forever. You emit a special aura that powers a Cyber-Elves abilities. So, we are able to replace that power we used so that we do not die."_ She explained. Cipher nodded, though she didn't entirely understand herself. Then, a sudden thought entered her mind.

"...Lippie. Is that why the Cyber-Elves gathered around me?" The elf nodded.

 _"Yes, but there also something else. You also emit a different aura, one that calls the Elves to you. But, even I am not entirely sure what it is."_ Zero grimaced as he listened. Based on what he recalled and the memories that returned to him, a similar event occurred when they fought. Cipher was able to heal the Reploids and called the infected ones to do her bidding. How and why she was able to always fathomed him. Especially since it almost killed her. Zero felt his heart turn to lead as he recalled his sister lying on the ground, bleeding to death. He shook that though from his mind when he noticed Cipher playing with her necklace.

"That necklace..." Suddenly, he reached towards it when Cipher slapped his hand away.

"Hey! Don't touch someone's stuff! Geez..." She exclaimed before pouting. A frown remained on Zero face as he continued to stare at the necklace.

"...Cipher. Where did you get that necklace? I may have lost my memories, but I don't recall you ever having that in the past..." Cipher frowned.

"What do you mean? I always-" Suddenly, she stopped talking, her eyes glazing over. Zero suddenly felt dread.

"Cipher?" The Reploid stood there, as though she hadn't register his words. Then, she spoke, but her voice was different.

 _ **"The time for war is coming once again..."**_ She said in a haunting voice before she collapsed. Zero barely managed to catch, and Aluoette ran to telephone for a medic. Holding his sister in his arms, he couldn't help but feel as though this happened before...

* * *

...

* * *

"Hm...Where am I?" Cipher whispered to herself, opening her eyes.

The last she recalled was her brother stating he never seen her necklace before, and she was just about to retort when everything got dark. As she looked around, she saw nothing but darkness. Looking down, her lavender colored armor was gone. In its place was a simple whit dress, with a white plush ribbon in the back. Touching her head, Cipher felt soft hair instead of cold metal. Frowning, she began to wonder where she was one she heard giggling behind her. Turning around sharply, she saw a young girl with blonde hair and emerald colored eyes. The child was remarkably similar to her, with the exception of star shaped birthmark on her cheek. Giggling once more, she began to run away.

"Ah! Wait!" Cipher called out as she followed the girl. After some time, she had lost track of the girl and she sighed in defeat when she found herself in front of chained, wooden door. Suddenly, a different giggle was heard, and Cipher saw a young boy step from behind the doors. Also blonde, his blue-grey eyes reminded Cipher of her brother for some odd reason. With a smile, he waved at the door, and the chains shattered, leaving the door unlocked. Then, he disappeared, right in front of Cipher's eyes. Blinking her emerald eyes, she suddenly felt and urge to open the doors. Pushing them open, a bright light greeted her, and she went, squinting her eyes. When the light disappeared, she opened her eyes and found herself in a laboratory. Sheets of metals and machines laid about, as well as blueprints depicting robots. Scanning around, her eyes fell on the lab station which a scientist, wearing a white lab coat, was currently tightening a robot's arms together. Having short, cropped black hair and his eyes closed (though he seems to be able to see despite this). The man sighed as he smiled at the robot.

"There! All done! You can move around, Cipher." As soon as he said so, the Reploid opened her eyes and got up, smiling. Cipher, who was watching, was shocked.

"It can't be...Is this when I was made? Then, where is Zero?" She asked to no one in particular. The past Cipher, who was stretching, went over to the scientist. Putting her legs over him, she sat in his lap. Her necklace dangled from her neck, sparkling under the light.

"...Dr. Omi. Why don't you ever take me outside?" She asked as she cuddled her head into his shoulders. Dr. Omi smiled kindly as he patted her head.

"Cipher. It is dangerous outside. There is a man who wants to hurt you, but I won't let him. Dr. Light is helping me." Cipher pouted, but hugged him. The current Cipher felt as though her head was going to split. Who was this man and why was she acting so...romantic with him? But, even as she thought that, Cipher couldn't help but feel her heart tighten, as though she had some connection with him. Suddenly, from behind her, the door busted open, and an aging man with a grey mustache and balding head barged in. In his hands was some sort taser. He passed Cipher by as though he couldn't see her and instead went towards the two. At that point Dr. Omi had put Cipher behind him and as shielded her. The old man, also with a lab coat, smirked as he pointed the taser at them.

"Ha! I found you! Now to retire this fraud of a Reploid!" Dr. Omi frowned as he pushed Cipher farther back.

"...Dr. Wiley. I will not let you harm Cipher. Besides, you were the one that copied her and stole my parts and blueprints." He said. Dr. Wiley growled as he started to walk towards them.

"I don't care about that! What matters is that you ruined my Reploid! Zero was suppose to be an indestructible killing machine! But, he's now incomplete because of Cipher! The only way to fix it is to retire her!" Suddenly, more voices were heard.

"He's here!"

"Grab him!" Within an instant, robots dressed like policemen stormed in and captured Dr. Wiley. As he struggled, another man entered. Also a scientist, he had a pure white beard and white hair. Looking around, he spotted Dr. Omi and Cipher. Quickly walking over, he started to speak.

"Thank goodness the two of you are alright! I managed to get the police forces down here when I spotted Wiley breaking into your house." Then, he turned to Dr. Wiley."

"And you! How could you try to retire an innocent and sweet Reploid such as Cipher?!" Wiley growled as he was pulled towards the door.

"Just you wait! I'll make sure that Reploid is done with! Whether it's by me or my creations, she'll be dead! Dead I say!" Dr. Omi frowned as he pulled a shaking Cipher into his arms, trying to quell her fear. Soon, the scene faded, and Cipher felt herself drained. This was her past? She and Zero were made by two different people? Did that even make them twins? As she tried to understand, she was thrown into another landscape, this one much more horrible than the last. Everywhere she saw, there was fire. Buildings laid crumbled on the ground, and parts of robots littered the area. In the center of it all was Cipher and Dr. Omi. Cipher's armor was chipped, the color darkened. Her skin was slowly being tainted by darkness, one eye glazed over while the other had tears coming out. A pair of wings sprouted from her back-one made of black goo and the other a white feathered wing. She was cradling Dr. Omi head, blood spilling from his lips.

"Ci...Cipher. My love. I'm...so sorry. This...disaster...is all my fault. You...I caused your darkness...That is why...I have erased me from...your memories...I only wish...when I am gone and you have forgotten...that you keep the necklace...I made you." Cipher, crying, nodded as she tried to hold back a sob. Dr. Omi smiled sadly.

"May...we meet again... My beloved Cipher..." With that, he took his last breath. Cipher stared at him before she finally snapped. Sobbing, she cried to the heavens, and soon, the sky began to cry, extinguishing the fire around him. Placing her head on his, Cipher sat there, as the memories of her beloved slowly began to disappear. The scene once again faded, and Cipher could feel tears down her own face.

"*Hic*...*Sob*...Why? Why? Why show me this? What does this have to with anything?!" She demanded. Suddenly voices spoke in her head.

 ** _Awaken. Awaken and bare your power to your goddess. Do not let your past become your future._**

Then, she felt herself falling, and Cipher screamed as she was swallowed by the abyss.

* * *

...

* * *

As she opened her eyes, the first thing that greet her was the lamp that shone above her. Groaning, she sat up and saw herself in the infirmary. Looking around, she noticed Zero was in the bed next to her. Worried, she reached out towards him when she heard a voice behind her.

"Don't worry. He's fine." Startled, she turned and saw Ciel at the doorway. Looking exhausted, the woman gave a tired smile.

"Are you alright? You fainted while you went to visit Aluoette. Cipher recalling what happened, nodded as she looked towards her brother. Ciel suddenly frowned.

"Zero...when we went to go get you, he suddenly went haywire. He was clutching his head and demanding something to get out of his mind. He...He started to beg, begging not to hurt you. He fainted afterwards. We had you and him carried to the medics, but they couldn't fin anything wrong with you two. So, they just let you rest..." Sighing, Ciel looked upset. "...Cipher, there something I need you to do. I really wish I didn't, but it's urgent. Some of our members hijacked an enemy transport plane, but it disappeared over the desert. Our scouts are looking for them, but due to the hordes of enemies there, it's been difficult...I'm sorry. You're brother is out, and everyone else is unable to do it. Will you help?" Cipher did not hesitate with her answer.

"Of course."

* * *

...

* * *

Cipher slashed at the robotic snake that emerged from under the sand, cutting of its head. Baring her teeth, she gave a war cry as she stuck her Z -Saber into a spinning machine. Just as Ciel said, there were literally hordes of enemy robots after her. Lippie, who had accompanied her, healed her wounds, and the other Cyber-Elves she had found contributed by increasing her speed, skill, and defense. Without them, Cipher probably wouldn't have been able to get this far. As she passed the pieces of the broken aircraft, she was suddenly stopped by a floating Reploid with an animal like face.

"My name is Anubis the Necromancess the Third. I work under Fefnir, one of the Four Guardians. I am the king of destruction and ruler of the desert...The reploids you are looking for are deep within this desert. If you wish to save them, you will have to defeat me first! En-garde!" Immediately, Cipher threw herself at the enemy, and the battle ensued. After some time, Cipher managed to defeat the enemy, and the process chipped her armor and greatly damaged her body. As Lippie and the other healer elves worked on her body, Cipher stopped an unconscious person. Running over to him, she saw that he was alive.

"Hey! Are you alright?!" The man stirred as he weakly raised his head.

"You...came..." Then, Ciel's voice cam from Cipher's talker.

"Thank goodness! Cipher, help him back to the base!" Nodding, Cipher helped the Reploid up.

"Can you walk?" When he nodded, Cipher went on ahead to destroy any extra enemies when she suddenly she heard voices above her.

"So! You're the one that defeated Anubis?" Cipher jumped back as a giant Reploid came crashing down. When the dust settled, there stood the Reploid with red and white armor. Two giant cannons strapped to his arms, his helmet resembled that of a dragon's mouth. The Reploid examined Cipher.

"Hmph! I didn't expect my pupil to get so easily defeated by you!" Cipher narrowed her eyes as she gripped her saber tightly.

"...Are you Fefnir?" The Reploid smirked.

"You got that right! I'm Fighting Fefnir! One of the Four Guardians to Master X!" Cipher widened her eyes in shock.

"No way...X is behind all this? I don't believe it!" Fefnir suddenly looked closely at Cipher.

"...Huh? You look like-!" A look of recognition flashed across his face. "You're one of the Legendary Twin Reploid, Cipher! You once courted with Master X!" Cipher resisted the urge to blush.

"S...So?! Does that matter?! Right now, what you're doing is wrong! I refuse to believe that X is behind this!" Fefnir ignored her, lost in his own thoughts.

"Hm...Master X deeply cared about her, so it'd be bad if I retired her..." the Guardian murmured to himself. "...I guess I'll have to bring her with me." With that, he launched himself at her. Cipher yelled to the soldier to run as she prepared herself. Meeting the attack head on, Cipher pulled out her gun and shot him. Avoiding the bullets, Fefnir began to shoot his cannons. Barely dodging them, Cipher continued shooting. Some of it hit its mark, but Fefnir remained undamaged. Cipher momentarily hid behind some rubble as the Cyber-Elves healed and upgraded her. Suddenly, she heard more voices.

"Fefnir. What is taking so long?" Sneaking a peek, Cipher saw that three more Reploids had gathered. One was a green and white Reploid that metal wings on its back, two saber in its hands. Another was a feminine blue and white Reploid that resembled a mermaid, wielding a spear. The last was black and white Reploid resembling a ninja, a shuriken in its left hand. The three of them had an X on their armor. Fefnir growled as he looked around.

"Harpuia! You're not going to believe it! But, Cipher, the Legendary Twin Reploid, is here!" The mermaid like Reploid rolled her eyes.

"Did all this sand mess up your mind or something? Lady Cipher was put into hibernation for years. Besides, if it's true, then she wouldn't go against her beloved!" The ninja reploid shook his head.

"No, not necessarily, Leviathan. It's possible that the Rebels lied to her and are using her..." Harpuia, the green and white Reploid, kept staring at the rubble Cipher hid behind. Suddenly, using his element, air, he lifted the rubble up to expose the Reploid. Cipher gasped, shocked. Nevertheless, she launched herself at him. Harpuia easily blocked it and sent her flying back. Crashing into the ground, Cipher slowly got up, cuts all over her body. The Cyber-Elves went to heal her, and the Four Guardians watched in shock and interest as they did.

"Eh?! They didn't disappear?!" Leviathan cried out. Harpuia shook his head.

"Well, we now know she isn't a fake. All the Cyber-Elves were made from her DNA. It would make sense that she'd be able to keep them alive even after they used their abilities. Then, he looked to the ninja Reploid.

"Phantom. Disarm her." Nodding, Phantom seemingly vanished into thin air. Within a second, he was behind Cipher. With a kick, he knocked Cipher down, and her Z-Saber went flying away. Pinned down, Cipher struggled to get free, but to no progress.

"Let me go! When Zero finds out, you're in for it!" She threatened. Ignoring her words, Phantom tightened his grip on her, causing the female to cry out in pain.

"Enough Phantom." Harpuia commanded. "She is still Master X's spouse. We must not harm her." Phantom loosened his grip, and Harpuia walked up to Cipher. Kneeling down, he lifted her chin up to better examine her face. "...It is just as they say. You're beauty and finesse are beyond a regular Reploid. Master X will be pleased to have you again." Cipher growled as she began to thrash around again.

"I don't believe you! The X I knew would never do this! He cared about the Humans and Reploids too much to cause them to suffer!" Suddenly, Cipher's necklace began to glow.

"What?!" Harpuia gasped as he jumped back. Phantom, unable to stand the light, jumped to the other Four Guardians. Cipher, unaware of what happened, stood up as she glared at the Reploids.

"I don't care what you say! I know in my heart X wouldn't do this! And I will fight to protect both his and my brother's ideals!" Suddenly, the necklace glowed even brighter, causing her body to be engulfed in light. The Four Guardians were forced to look away from the blinding light. When the light faded and they looked back, Cipher had changed. Now longer wearing a full suit of armor, she wore a white dress with silver combat boots, and her blonde hair had silver strands braided into it. A pair of white feathered wings had sprouted from her back, her emerald eyes glaring at her enemies. In her hand was her Z-Saber that had previously been tossed away, its blade glowing a bloody red. Poiting her sword at them, she stood there with conviction, the Cyber-Elves dancing around her.

"And that goes for my beliefs as well."

The Four Guardians stood, unsure of what to do. Suddenly, Harpuia spoke.

"...To have seen this transformation. I doubt even all four of us can defeat you." Then, he turned to his siblings. "We will retreat for now. Go." Reluctantly, they disappeared, and Harpuia was left with Cipher. Examining her, the Reploid suddenly smiled. "You know, I was always fascinated by you. The legendary Reploid. But, that wasn't because you were the twin of Zero. No, it was because of this form, the Archangel. No Reploid has the capabilities to do such a feat. Rumors had it only you and one other reploid could, but they didn't believe it. Now, I know it's true...Until we meet again, Lady Cipher." With a bow, Harupia disappeared, leaving Cipher alone. After a moment, Cipher's body glowed with light once more before she returned to her original appearance. Sighing, she looked around to find the survivor hiding behind a piece of rubble. No doubt he had witness the whole thing. As he began to speak up, Cipher cut him off.

"Don't ever speak of this to anyone. Not even to my brother..." With that, she helped him up and led him back, no doubt that her brother was waiting for her, most likely furious...

Oh this was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Origins have been revealed. Cipher and Zero were not created by the same person? Then, why are they twins? The Four Guardians know of Cipher and plan to have taken to X until she managed to transform...Just what is that? And Cipher was aware of this ability?! Just what will happen?! Until Next Time...**

* * *

 **There's no new reviews, so I'll just end it there.**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


End file.
